


分手故事

by amugoftar



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amugoftar/pseuds/amugoftar
Summary: People split.





	分手故事

他一直在等吉爾伽美什出那句「你不要在我身上浪費時間」。梅林不是好打發的人。他必須要得到一個正面的勸退，一份正式的散伙宣言。他才是他們中的政治家，比自己想像中更適合公務，也更擅長。他從小總和喜歡儀式性的傢伙們湊在一起，去考試要穿襯衫，登山要拿手杖，看演唱會要穿窄腿褲，分手的話，要走完信任破裂、猜忌、避而不見全副流程。雙方都要付出努力，努力不幸錯位，試圖挽救，然後於事無補。分手是關底的獎勵，掛在城堡的旗桿上。

他現在坐在吉爾伽美什的辦公椅上，吉爾伽美什在床上睡。床底下堆放著陳年的草稿，字跡是紅色的，像他的眼睛。曾經是草圖佔據吉爾伽美什的床墊，而他們坐在地上。那時的吉爾伽美什像水面上耀眼的魚餌，梅林潛在水下看。

*

他們第一次見面的時候，梅林端了個架子。他穿著一身白色，從黑暗的隧道口出來。吉爾伽美什向他招手，「喂！」  
「你在跟我說話？」  
他晚了十分鐘。據梅林的線人說，吉爾伽美什從不看表，而且罹患嚴重的拖延症。  
「你真是毫無時間觀念，」吉爾伽美什笑他。  
他故作匆忙走完最後幾步，來到吉爾伽美什跟前，指指自己，又指指對方，吉爾伽美什對他點頭。  
梅林在心中大叫我的天，他覺得他可以為這個人工作。  
「初次見面，」金髮的男子從右側的口袋裡向他伸出手，「讓我一直在等啊，雜種。」  
他們站在電影院通道外面，散場的人們通道裡走出來，紛紛繞開他們。  
「很高興見到你。」  
初次見面只有一遍。梅林想，既然開頭已經搞砸了，不如把罐子摔得碎一點，於是他拋棄了自己前半生遵從的所有協定，打算連拖帶哄把吉爾伽美什弄到他自己的守備區。

他沒有把握吉爾伽美什願意跟來，可他來了。吧檯前就坐了他們兩個，射燈照亮高腳座椅，落地玻璃外氾濫著並不那麼珍貴的霞光。太陽總在那兒，每天都落山。

美麗的人是不需要昏暗環境作掩護的。他們向服務生打響指，梅林打得更響。服務生從吉爾伽美什手裡抽走菜單畫冊。「他和你認生。」梅林這樣說。穿著制服的男孩子已經走遠了。

「沒想到你這麼俗。」  
「你對我有什麼錯覺？」梅林盯著杯底沉澱的糖漿，他真希望吉爾伽美什現在立刻成立公司，他今晚就開始上班，de他不存在的bug。吉爾伽美什的聲音像骨瓷杯裡的沉底的薄荷葉，雖然他沒點這樣的飲料，但梅林控制不住自己對他的名字產生刻板印象。他把手肘放到食物跟前，壓住了梅林的袖子。

「聽說你在學校的時候很受歡迎？」

季節是夏天，每天梅林會耗到夜的後半段才回家，不論是從機房，美式餐吧還是冰淇淋店。吉爾伽美什調侃他是否為了故意在路上與見誰，這對他來說這是新鮮話題，很少划過腦海。自從他們租了辦公室，他開始睡在辦公室。可以是為了趕進度，也可以為了躲避雨水。早上四點半的日出，是專門為了他辦公室窗戶而設的表演。

*

梅林在淋浴間沖冷水澡，吉爾伽美什光著上身推門進來。他們已經認識了一段時間，而直到這一刻，梅林才確認對方對他不討厭。沒有刻意的視線迴避，因為沒有什麼好看的，也沒有人說一個字。吉爾伽美什從櫃子不知道拿了些什麼，藥膏或者創可貼。櫃門合上的時候發出「砰」的一聲，短促而招搖過市。

吉爾伽美什在外面打開了電台的古典頻道。梅林愛熱鬧，昨晚雖然只有他們兩個，但還是弄得挺大聲。迪士尼的幻想曲不該在古典頻道裡播放。

他想著水簾外的吉爾伽美什，除了手臂上以外，其他地方的紅色印跡已差不多全部退去了。

在無盡的工作之餘，他們吵架，旨在鬧大動靜。從實驗室的天臺到路邊吸菸室，到橋底，到河邊，全世界都知道他們爭執。有時候梅林約吉爾伽美什到高檔餐廳只是為了吵架，讓社會上付得起那個價錢的人都看見。他們變成了城市的景色，越來越多人臣服於這樣的演出。古代人通過征服猛獸來樹立威信，一樣都是形象管控。吵架的內容會支配梅林的夜晚，他覺得非常滑稽，但不敢邀請吉爾伽美什分享這份快樂，一旦兩個人一起笑，就再也無法演。

終於他笑累了，累了意味著是時候離開城市。他決定回一趟老家，有許多人等著見他，有人約早飯，有人約宵夜，梅林身邊不缺約會。走時他到便利店買了最便宜的酒，包在像果汁或牛奶的紙盒，付完錢他靠在冷櫃邊上把他喝完。一醉就醉到了地球背面。

*

他走在景色不一樣的街上。往年這個時候，他们會放俄羅斯人寫的曲子，梅林不喜歡他的名字。

這邊溫度很低，他選擇忘記自己是怎麼熬過頭兩天，多虧有行事曆震提醒他是時候啟程去找薇薇安。他租了輛車，車燈穿透杉樹林間的小路，穿過灌木叢，照向平靜的花海。抵達的時候是深夜，薇薇安站在湖邊等他。她穿著露肩的白裙，雙手交握在胸前。

「你知道我有多想你嗎？」  
「你的車燈，左邊比右邊亮。」薇薇安伸手指指立刻縮回去，十指交叉緊扣。

其實梅林啟程以前看出來了，但決定不去管。他拖著累贅的外套，從沒鋪石板的地方朝薇薇安走來。衣襬殘害了一片新花蕾，草葉隔著褲子，戳再他腿上。

倘若薇薇安的連衣裙有寬袖口，她一定會用袖子遮著下半張臉大笑起來。梅知道自己在她眼裡有多滑藉。這點自知之明，和她認識第二天就有了。

他覺得鼻子發癢，希望女魔法師能否為他做些什麼，在距離她兩三步的時候，開口說：「救救我。」  
薇薇安給他遞上一板藥片。「湖就在那兒，」她說，「喝一口，或者直接吞掉。」  
梅林揭開鋁箔，摳出兩顆塞進舌底。噎死也好，一勞永逸了。

花開三瓣，芯裡淺黃發白，貓眼似的看著他。梅林哭累了便將凝望還給花。薇薇安聽他不再出聲，推開他的肩膀，幫他擢掉臉蛋上的頭髮。她說不介意他靠在她肩膀上，假如他真的需要。離她耳朵近，他可以把話說得小聲點。她讓梅林告訴她任何說出來不會令他難過的事。梅林急躁地接，「我沒有難過。」

薇薇安將裙擺從他左手裡抽出來，站起來拍拍身後的泥土，把梅林留在地上。

「走了。我約了人打遊戲。」  
「神秘女玩家？」  
「嗯。」  
梅林揮揮手，薇薇安叫他注意身體，他加了一句：「你還喜歡女人嗎？」  
「不再了。」

薇薇安允許他在湖邊多留一會兒，只要他答應不要太吵。寬廣的水面可以調節周圍環境的溫度，於是這裡冷得看不見蟲子。天開始亮，如果地球轉得慢一些，薇薇安佈下的結界的光芒就能用肉眼看到。他從泥土中趴起來，到水邊洗完手，從懷裡掏出酒壺盛水。

水面裡岸邊有些距離，梅林跪在地上，辛苦地將手伸到力所能及的深處。薇薇安給他留出的窗口有七分鐘，他的手臂浸泡在水裡，漸漸不覺寒冷。他不知道自己為什麼要爬起來，不管怎樣，他要著幾百毫升的迷信回去了。

薇薇安說過，她是個三十八歲的普通女人，她的湖除了被政府的測繪員遺忘了以外，無非是一潭普通的水。梅林不信。女人說他的不信才是迷信，沒有一點慈悲地走了。

*

於是他回去。在車水馬龍的咖啡店裡約了他的法國朋友，法國人比女人更喜歡聊感情。兩人的頭髮都是天然骯髒的顏色，朋友最近將頭髮束了起來，說是因為天氣太熱。梅林勸他剪短，他便換話題了。  
「聽說你前段時間去了什麼地方？」  
「去湖邊，和女人過了一夜。雖然不是一整夜。」  
收銀柜後面年輕人放下手中的筆，看了看他們。梅林太好認，沒法躲在帽子或者眼鏡後面。他們享受互相拆臺，初次見面的時候，法國人說他的自我意識過於強烈，梅林回答我聽不懂你在說什麼。

「是她丟下我的。」  
朋友拾起杯耳，讓他繼續。他說他屢次夢見那次在湖邊的場景，原封不動再現，包括泥土的溫度，只是最後變成是薇薇安問他是否還喜歡女人，而不是反過來。他想，這才是他在與薇薇安的交往（或者說是他對薇薇安的追求）中所期待的。薇薇安當然從來沒有問過。說不定有一天會問他「還喜歡男人嗎？」這也是注意力的一種，即使獲取的方式與他最初所想的有偏差。他大概又會窩在薇薇安懷裡哭一場，也許在她胸部不再挺立的時候，這不是不可能。  
「你知道我幫不上你什麼。」  
「沒關係，我也從沒幫上過你。」

 

***

 

梅林所有的夢都不是真正的夢。只有他說出來的夢，以及他內心所懼怕的真實。

在和吉爾伽美什做情侶的日子裡，他們比任何情侶都更喜歡說如果。

如果你死了，如果我離開——

「如果，如果發生了世界末日的狀況，」吉爾伽美什問他，「你希望作俑是我嗎？」  
「這種希望是只有你自己能擁有的東西。」梅林笑。他掛在吉爾伽美什身上，心中沒有希望，心只會機械似的跳動。不過吉爾伽美什允許很多多餘的事存在，那些多餘的東西，他甚至在自己的空間裡收藏著。梅林在遇見他以前一直處在一個比較吝嗇的狀態，特別是到了聖誕節，表裡如一。和他磨合過以後，竟然也有了寬容和餘裕。

「我不需要希望，我會是的。」  
「你這是在需求我的注意力嗎？打著世界的終結幌子？」  
「我希望我可以選擇終止。」說完吉爾伽美什的右手重新拿起紅鉛筆。梅林替他將文件翻頁，是他從大衛王夢中學來的場景。一個人真正擅長的事，都在血脈裡傳承。

*

「萬物皆有時。」梅林曾在女同學的紀念冊裡這樣寫。

回溯初次接吻那個晚上，他和吉爾伽美什達成了共識，他們之間，不存在什麼對方不知道的事，也順便為分手定了個日子。

梅林的嘴邊仍掛著麵包沫，他把寬鬆的袖子高高挽起，灰白的羊絨線堆在手肘之上。吉爾伽美什靠近時他睜大了眼睛，塗滿蜂蜜的厚土司凌在半空，香氣用眼睛就能聞見。他塗得太多，有的流到他的拇指和食指上，有的勢必滴落。

男人的重量朝他身上壓去，穿著清涼的吉爾伽美什，幾年幾月幾日，多少公斤，原來吉爾伽美什在構造上和一般人那麼像。臉和臉貼近的時間長得超出他預想，他叮囑自己的大腦不能停止工作，要保持警戒意識。與警戒相對的是吉爾伽美什在讀書時出神的樣子，任何一人落入那樣的境地，都使梅林恐懼。

蜂蜜沾了他一手。他不能用手去碰對方，會被黏住。這使他很被動。如果吉爾伽美什在他身上的動作幅度更大一些，關於分手的那串數字也許就可以往後延。如果吉爾伽美什主動，一切都輕而易舉。可對於未來的事，梅林是無能為力的。

吉爾伽美什在枕邊問他：「你到底是什麼？」

這句話讓梅林的神經無法招架，他只能把衣服脫光，任吉爾伽美什看他像什麼，就是什麼。

*

餘裕在梅林和吉爾伽美什分開之後消失。對梅林來說，他和吉爾伽美什在一起的時間已經很長，長到他能夠對自己產生錯誤的認識。

在湖邊那天晚上，薇薇安的養子格外話多。

「梅林先生，梅林先生——」他拉著梅林的袖口要他坐下，求他下次路過機場時帶個新鼠標。

「求您了。」也不知道該說他禮貌還是貧嘴，只有薇薇安能教出這樣的孩子。

梅林和薇薇安在一切的喜好上都有著天差地別的分歧；畢業以後和他兩不相見的莫甘娜倒是更接近些。薇薇安一直記得梅林和莫甘娜在清掉一排skittle bomb之後，用幾近相同的語氣說：「還是女兒好。」

男孩子扮起薇薇安那套，終究是不同的。即使學她的樣子留長頭髮，中分，並且接受了薇薇安完完整整的一套電子遊戲教育。

「您從飛機場免稅區帶就可以，不用買太好的。」  
「你向她把現在那個要回來，我給她買個更好的。」梅林試圖教他。  
「她不會收的。收下了也是拆開組裝到新的高達裡。」

梅林摸了摸知道太多的小腦袋。家鄉能給他安慰的時間開始以秒倒數，而小小的手臂仍搭在他腿上。他撥開男孩的手，叫他從哪裡來，回哪裡去。  
「跑著走，不許回頭看。」  
他不想讓蘭斯洛特看到他消失的樣子，有太多事情他無法解釋。土地上非自然的光源是什麼，或是如何開著獨眼龍轎車不被警察攔住。

蘭斯洛特剛跑出兩步就忘了叮囑。「那個金色的人，你的前東家，昨天的新聞裡說他們公司要換掉操作系統。」

他聽完將臉埋進手心，笑得像故事裡唯一的壞人。

走出湖的氣溫干預範圍的感覺和走進來時很不一樣，他的手機開始接受訊息了。  
「回來。」只有簡短兩個字。  
「想吃英國菜嗎？」他回覆。  
「你約我嗎？那太好了。」這一定是恩奇都寫的。系統什麼的他不在乎，現在恩奇都來約他，他必須回去。

*

說恩奇都是人工智能，像是在暗示他和人有什麼不同，這對他們三個都不公平。

他走進玻璃門，吉爾伽美什嘴裡叼著筆，手裡端著馬克杯：「稀客，來報銷機票嗎？」  
梅林說：「積分還夠。」  
「你到底飛了而多少？」  
「那些所有你不願意出的差，」他認真起來，賭氣說：「我以為你都知道。」

梅林說話時，牙齒刮破了乾燥的下嘴唇。他在飛機上喝了兩杯，疲憊得忘了自己有沒有睡過。

「我還是走吧。」梅林沮喪地撥著頭髮。  
「但我會想你的。」一把中性的聲音說。活潑，充滿喜悅。  
梅林第一次聽到他的聲音，他停下腳步，半回頭：「可以讓我接觸恩奇都嗎？」  
「我看最好不要。」  
「你聽上去有點像他，」梅林對兩個對象同時說。  
「該死，勸你放棄這個話題。」  
「這明明事件好事，」梅林搓搓手指。  
吉爾伽美什走到書架旁，抽出了一個新文件夾。  
「那我問你，性別該怎麼填？」  
「沒關係吧，無所謂。」吉爾伽美什真的照他所說的填，如是將檔案上傳。  
「你是不是把租的房子退了？可以留下來。」

*

當晚，他們拿劇本測試恩奇都，紀錄他的回答。他的語言能力主要是從吉爾伽美什哪兒學來的，少數來自和梅林的郵件交流。他從意識的最初就懂得上網，但不太喜歡網民。

「你不覺得這樣的對白很土嗎？」梅林拖著古騰堡文本卷宗，放到電腦桌面垃圾桶旁邊的格子。  
「那取決於你接下來會教他什麼。」  
「吉爾伽美什，我想跟他合作。」  
「他，怎麼合作？」  
「讓梅莉和他上節目！」  
「不准。」  
「你否定我，」梅林左手托著臉說，「這會成為我下次離開的理由。」吉爾伽美什任他抗議。早在梅林設計梅莉形象的時候，吉爾伽美什就預見過這一幕，就像他一一預見了梅林像他提過的所有需求。但他認為梅林一次又一次離開的真正原因，一直處在他們對話範疇之外。

正因為沒有人明確地想過，他也只能猜測，而僅僅猜測已經比梅林自己想得更遠了。他認為梅林離開的原因和他對吉爾伽美什的的指控相反，但他決定疑慮擱置。

他們像初相識那樣沉浸在工作裡直到天亮。吉爾伽美什在情緒較好的狀態下睡著了，梅林看了他一會兒，想多看看，熬到午飯時間，但還是向疲勞繳械，倒在了沙發上。等梅林再次醒來，發現吉爾伽美什的手徹底離開了鍵盤，自然地交叉在小腹。他彎腰靠近吉爾伽美什，傾聽他的呼吸聲。保持坐姿的吉爾伽美什鼻息很輕，是健康的信號。梅林小心翼翼地站起來，重新束起頭髮，避免驚擾熟睡的人。

梅林退出房間。門在他面前關上，掃起微弱的氣流。換做以前的吉爾伽美什，這時會警覺，但現在他學會了消化梅林的任性，用睡夢去接受梅林第接近六百次離開。

吉爾伽美什不再花太多時間在梅林身上，就像考試的時候不糾結於沒把握的題目。他想，他找到了突破口。梅林不能被感情留住，但依然沉迷於人智。等到他的作品足夠好的時候，梅林一定會和他恢復聯絡，展開奉承和恭維，說盡他喜歡聽的話。

「想明白了嗎？」夜色降臨以後，梅林撥過來。  
「你現在在什麼地方？」吉爾伽美什用肩膀夾著電話，右手托著自己的腦門，慢慢朝著桌面倒下，「你在看著我吧。」  
「我在看路。」梅林那邊傳來播盲人聽的信號燈滴答聲。  
吉爾伽美什睏了，但他朝著書桌的角落招手。  
「關於梅莉，你可以讓她執著於恩奇都身上的一些設定。」  
梅林上次回來，在新的地方裝了上監控。那是監督吉爾伽美什荒唐的生活習慣，他向自己解釋，而且「全知全能」是個多麼適合他的標籤，他打算先從前面一半著手落實。

「你來編吧。那樣的設定，我心裡沒有。」

梅林說完，隨即掛斷。他解鎖手邊的另一台電話，恩奇都傳來信息：「他答應了，我的幸運兒。」

 

完


End file.
